Love and Hope
by Superboy7
Summary: An old darkness returns to the universe threatening all life, but in every darkened world there will always be the light that shines bright enough to cast the shadows away and instill those of strong heart with flourishing hope. Now With the light of Hope, and burning Love Razer continues his search for Aya. (Razaya) Season 2 of the fantastic series.
1. Chapter 1

Hate burned and twisted ones heart and mind, those who succumbed to hate, fell into darkness and lived for the purpose of destroying those who caused them pain. Rage roared and flashed with an awesome power, a terrible and darkened power that only brought ruin and tragedy not only to oneself but others as well. Yet despite all that rage did and destroyed, there was always something that calmed the vile flame, someone that brought meaning and life back to those lost within darkness. It was always something different for each individual who were cursed and branded with a heavy ring and lantern; they each had something or someone that brought them into the light, something or someone that gave them **hope**.

"You gave me my reason to live and breathe again….you are the reason I keep going even if they think you are gone, I know the truth my love. You're out there somewhere amongst these stars waiting for me to find you…to love you again so no matter what I face I will return to you because... I….I love you Aya and I always will." Razer gazed up at the vibrant night sky that shined a blue hue making the white stars seem even brighter. Razer felt tears slide down his marked cheeks, as he smiled gently despite the pain in his heart Razer couldn't help but marvel at the beauty nature had carelessly created, it reminded him of her. All of it was sheer perfection in his eyes, which were now rimmed with tears.

His armored hand gripped the shattered earth beneath his as he lay in the middle of his crater. Razer felt the scorched earth burn in his hand, it was still hot. The burning sensation had brought flashes of memory to him, a burning fire surrounding his body as he crashed through the world's atmosphere and a roaring plea for the return of his power, which only protected him from total destruction that resulted from the morning crash. Now however the ring lost its vile flame, and Razer had lost his rage for there was no hatred anymore that burned his being, no there was only love and hope that remained, he was finally at peace all because the beautiful A.I that held his heart.

Razer let the soil blow away with the wind and continued to lie within his crater and stare into the stunning night sky, feeling a calmness run over him and a cool chill slice through his shattered armor.

The white leaved trees swayed with the nightly winds, and the leaves left with it yet they all floated above the former red lantern and shined a blinding white Razer's eyes widened in awe feeling as if the will of this world showed him what he forever longed for, Aya. Razer stared lovingly at the faint image of her, before raising his arm cupping her face. "I'm almost there Aya, I'm almost with you ….my love" he whispered swallowing down a sob. Razer felt the mirage hug him tightly, and whisper back "I love you…Razer" before fading away, the leaves traveling with the wind.

He remained still for what seemed like the longest time until he decided to rise from his ashes and continue his journey for the one he loves. Razer stood proudly before staring at his clenched fist, scanning the ring for any change, it was his only way to continue his search for Aya but he promised he'd find some way he promised that no matter what he'd face he'd be with her again. Razer slid off the ring cringing when flashes of a horned beast flashed before him he let out a gasp and tossed it toward the now shattered battery he let out a long breath feeling as if it was his first time breathing in a long time. Armor of hate and rage, began to crack quickly until shattering onto the scorched earth. "Thank you Aya my love, I'm free…you set me free and unlocked the chains that held prisoner and lifted a curse that's plagued my life. I'm almost there" he said aloud climbing a small peak that over looked the landscape of the lush and tranquil world, ocean of white forests crashed on shores of surreal mountains, and moved like waves of the sea.

Razer smiled at the serenity and let out a whisper "All will be well…." Suddenly the sky shined a blazing blue until condensing into what looked like a falling star. Razer watched in awe as it flew over the ocean of trees slowly shining brighter as it got closer to him. He stood and heard his name being called out by the beacon of light until it finally came to a halt letting the light dim enough for Razer to stare shocked at what floated within, a ring….a ring of hope.

"_Razer of Volkreg, you have immense hope within your heart, and the power to instill it such hope as well…..welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."_

Razer held a look of determination, extending his right arm allowing the ring to take its place on his finger; he had expected to feel the burning fire as he had with rage, instead however he felt as if water cascaded around him. He felt the softness of the wind and the serenity of the lake, Razer felt the unimaginable power of hope run through him. He hovered off the ground feeling the blue light form his new appearance, what were once his horns shrank down immensely and twisted around his head connecting with one another to form a crown. His gauntlets edges came down as well and connected with the other, while his boots extended and formed armor padding to his knees and shin. Finally the diamond that once held twisting rage became a rounded gem now carrying the blue aura of hope.

The light soon faded away to reveal the new lantern of hope staring into his ring before raising an opened hand towards the sky.

_In fearful day, in raging night _

_With strong hearts full our souls ignite_

_When all seems lost in the war of light _

_Look to the stars for __**hope**__ burn bright!_

The ring shined with the stars and over Razer who couldn't suppress his smile, he lowered his arm and picked up his new lantern and was surprised to feel it so much lighter than his previous one. He gave another soft smile looking towards the stars "Aya…I'm on my way" Razer pushed off the ground letting the blue light surround him and emit pure light particles behind his now comet form. He twirled in the air the particles spinning around him and cascaded down towards the planet as he flew into the universe of stars, where hope truly did shine bright.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of the green lantern series, but if I did there would be another season.

Chapter 2

Odym became home of the rising Blue Lantern Corps. It shined as a beacon of hope to the vast universe, no matter how many times he'd see it Razer stared in awe at the blue world, still he kept a cold look on his face. The blue lantern surrounded himself with the very essence of hope, reveling in the calming sensation, before flying towards the planet's surface in a comet state once again.

He had yearned to continue his search for his lost love but the ring had kept pulling him towards the beautiful world of Odym, most likely for him to learn how to master his new power. However despite the marked lanterns new peace of heart and soul he continued to bear impatience, praying his training would be quick so he may make his way back to the one precious to him. With a burning love Razer pushed himself to move faster until, in the distance he could make out ruins and in the center the power battery of hope itself, which twisted its aura around itself giving itself a divine essence.

Razer landed softly in front of the powerful battery, laying his hand against its smooth surface 'just like her...' He cringed in pain at her memory, every time he thought of her; he needed her more, he craved for her warmth and presence, he yearned to hear her voice again. "Hello, young one it is very good to see you again, may I ask what brings you back?" Razer was pulled from his thoughts from the sudden voiced presence; quickly turning he stared at a hovering Ganthet who smiled brightly in response. "Ganthet it's also good to see you old friend. I think it's obvious why I returned, I wish to learn how to use this new power in hopes of reuniting with Aya." Razer watched with keen eyes as Ganthet looked over his new apparel and give a gentle nod "I see, well my child you've become a blue lantern, you've become the beacon of hope to all those you come across. It is what the lantern told you, is it not? Your heart is full of love and hope, so I will do all in my power to assist you in achieving your wish."

Razer gave a determined nod just as Warth, and Saint Walker landed beside their teacher. Warth bowed to Razer who returned the kind gesture as Saint Walker approached him placing a gentle hand on his armored shoulder "It is very good to see you again, brother." Razer smiled at the first blue lantern "It is great to see you again as well, brother. I'm ready to continue my training; or rather I'm here to finish it."

Saint Walker smiled and stood tall glancing back at his teacher and partner who waited patiently to begin "Alright brother, let's work on that kick."

Razer rumbled in reply and raised his hand slightly requesting for a pause which they complied obediently "Before we start….i don't mean to sound ungrateful or rude…I hold a great deal of respect for all of you, you've shown me a different path I could walk, one that wouldn't lead to my destruction. Aya she….she helped me walk that path; now she's gone but I will be with her again I promised I'd find her. It's for that reason that I plead you to help me become strong with this new power so I may carry on in my search, please." Razers blue eyes observed the three as they glanced at one another in a calm silence. Ganthet broke this silence "We will do our best to help you Razer, remain here on Odym for a time we'll teach you to use your new power and to still your raging mind to find clarity and peace."

The marked blue lantern let out an impatient sigh and hovered off the ground heading towards the Odym Lake, with Saint Walker and Warth in tow.

Ganthet watched them leave to resume Razers trials, he held great hope that the boy would reunite with his lost love, however the former guardian felt a raging storm approaching and it too would require those of strong heart to stand against the vile winds. "We can't do it alone…..**you** can't do it alone young Razer, but perhaps your friends and you are the lights that will shine in that dark hour." Ganthet floated above the ruins staring into the illuminated skies of day, which held the morning streaks of the sun, beauty of nature held such power. "Sister Sercy, Brother Hymm please join me" in response blue stars shined brightly and came forth from the skies to stand by their teacher. The first blue star took form finally letting the light slip away was Brother Hymm, who had the appearance of an orange humanoid frog with a blue robe made up of the gentle and pure power of hope. The second was Sister Sercy who doned a hooded cape made of the same blue energy and donning a purple face mask over her silver and blue flight suit, that stood out even more thanks to her black tendril like legs.

"I have a mission for you two; I know you'll do just fine. I wish for you both to speak with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Sargent Kilowag, let them know I request their presence here on Odym also speak with the guardians and let them know I yearn for an audience with them if possible." Hymm gave a respectful bow before turning to his apprentice "Come Sister Sercy we must depart" Sercy turned to her now hovering teacher and gave a nod "Right." With all understood they took to the skies on their way to Oa, home of the bearers of will, leaving behind a contemplating Ganthet.

**The Calm Lake**

Razers armored toes barely touched the lakes water sending one large ripple across its surface, breathing slowly he looked towards his teachers, both in a lotus position observing him. Razer closed his eyes and focused his mind allowing the energy of hope to freely move around his body, light particles spreading across the air. The marked lantern formed Saint Walkers traditional hand sign calming his overactive mind as best he could until the soft voice Warth spoke up "Do not force it brother, let flow through you let it come naturally. Power of hope is immense and must not be forced out as your rage once was, hope is as fluid as water, and it's up to you to control the currents." Razer relaxed and held back the urge to force such immense power out and instead focused on the thing that brought him hope and fueled his burning love, Aya. Every memory brought him warmth and happiness, and even though it filled him with pain of her absence it fueled his hope and burning fire of will to carry on his journey and find her. Razer felt the power of hope bend to his will and flow freely through his veins, keeping his hand sign Razer felt familiar warm arms wrap around him, they were hers and faintly he heard whispered words that let hope shine on that bright day "Razer…I'm here…I know you'll find me my love, I'll be waiting."

He opened his eyes and found a certain clarity of his mind, he found peace and a burning fire of will to achieve his trails and make his way to her. Razer looked back at his teachers who smiled brightly at him, Saint Walker got out of his lotus position "Very good brother always remember the calmness of the lake, you're taking your first steps and now it is time to continue with your training, know this brother I won't go easy." Saint Walker stepped onto the very surface of the water and stood in the battle stance he used the first time they fought.

Razer put his right leg behind him slightly keeping the left in front while keeping his left hand in front of his waist the palm facing the ground, as the right hand raised to his chin. He realized utilizing the power of hope was incredibly different so his new fighting stance and style would also change. He planned on greatly increasing his speed and learning extensive knowledge of anatomy to use on his enemies, as Saint Walker used on him. "I'm ready." Razer stated with a focused stare. The first blue lantern gave him a smug smile, before both dashed towards the other with incredible force and power sending a wave of the blue energy across the lake and land as their first smashed against the other. Razers smirked at his teacher determined to master his new trials, determined to let hope blossom just as the flower he gave to Aya had. 'I'm on my way Aya, please wait for me, my love.'

**Oa'n space**

Hymn and Sercy stayed afloat with the stars that shined over Oa. "Sercy let us go now. We shouldn't waste time." Hymm said, already dropping down into the planet of will.

Sercy watched her master rocket to the surface of the planet, she gave a sad sigh wishing to stay and gaze at the everlasting beauty and power the universe held. However she did as was instructed and left in tow.

They both felt a storm coming but as long as hope burned bright then there will always be a light to cast away the shadows.

**AN: Sorry, I know it isn't the greatest chapter anyway the "storm" will be revealed next chapter and a yearned friend will return, Razaya! Oh and how will the talk with the guardians go I wonder? Please leave a review and a comment on your favorite lantern corps!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the green lantern series, but if I did there would be another season.

Chapter 3

The power of will was capable of incredible feats, it gave those the strength to overcome their fears and protect those from powers beyond their control. The power of will, that shined a radiant green, was one of the mightiest power sources, and weapon in the cosmos. However will was not always bent to the imagination and strength of those who overcame fear, no, will was a wild a power that had traveled once, will was the sheer essence of a living creature, an entity that had powers beyond reality.

Yet, the sheer force and power was tamed by the first sentient beings in existence, the powerful guardians of Oa. Having harnessed the powerful emotion, rings were forged in its light and sent across the vast universe finding those who were worthy to hold a power that can change fate and re-write destiny. One such bearer of will was the infamous lantern, Hal Jordan, of sector 2814 who was now in a heated sparing match with another who held unimaginable power Sargent Kilowog.

"Awww c'mon Jordan I thought you'd be able to do better than that! You really are just a Poozer!" Kilowog taunted while staying behind a shield construct, which was being barraged by powerful energy strikes. "Oh just keep talking Kilowog we're just getting started!"

Hal dashed towards Kilowog, a green aura emanating off of his body and trailing behind him. The masked lantern clenched his ring hand tight before raising it in front of him, forming a giant fist construct that easily shattered the sergeant's shield forcing him to take to the skies. "Big mistake Kilowog, the skies are my turf!" It was true the cocky Green Lantern was an exceptional flier and felt right at home in the air. Hal flew faster than predicted, raising his fists in front of him planning to slam into the powerful Lantern. "Sorry buddy looks like the student surpassed the master" Jordan proclaimed confidently before his fists slammed into his friends armored stomach only to be brought to a complete halt, as the force of his power sent a loud 'bloom' in the air. Hal stared up in shock as he stared into the eyes of a smirking Kilowag, who hadn't budged an inch from his attack. The masked lantern gulped as he noticed the dangerous aura of will intensify around his friend's body and shivered hearing his words "Well Poozer, looks like you're paying for drinks again!"

Hal heard his best friend laugh loudly before feeling powerful arms wrap around his body lifting him to where his head was facing the ground and his legs dangled helplessly above him. Jordan struggled and fought against the alien's monster strength only to feel his grip crush his body. "Well Jordan lets end this" Hal let out a terrified scream as he spun helplessly in air held down by a laughing Kilowog who planned to pile drive the human lantern 'Crap!' he thought before he was suddenly let go, Hal stayed suspended upside down a relieved look plastered on his face. The young lantern turned upright and stared at Kilowog who looked up to the sky, a serious expression on his face, following his friends gaze Jordan stared up to see bright blue starts shine against the green skies of Oa, flying towards them. "Wonder what we did this time?" Jordan joked to his friend, who was chuckling with him "Don't you mean what **you** did Jordan?" Hal felt himself about to retort until the familiar sensation of a rising power within him began to build 'There's only one power that amplifies ours question is…what are Blue Lanterns doing here on Oa?'

Hal and Kilowog stared in fascination as the lights took shape revealing Hymm, and Sercy who respectfully bowed to the Green Lantern veterans. Hymm was the first to speak, his voice calm and friendly reminding Hal of Saint Walker. "Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, and Kilowog it truly is an honor to meet you, brothers. My apprentice and I were sent to deliver a message from Ganthet, who asks for your presence on Odym Razer is also present."

Hal blinked for a moment along with Kilowog who had his massive jaw agape before either could say another word Sister Sercy turned to her master, "I shall speak with the guardians, these two should go back with you, and I shall follow soon after." Hymm gave her a nod to go ahead until Hal cut between the two "Whoa whoa whoa hold on you two, what's Razer doing on Odym?" Hal looked at each of them until the humanoid frog spoke "I am sure Ganthet will answer all your questions brother, not even we know why he has sent for you but your friend Razer is there and when your sight befalls on him you'll have another answer." Hal crossed his arms and nodded reluctantly turning towards Kilowog who decided to make his voice heard "Alright well, you got us but why do ya need the Gaurdians?"

Sister Sercy gave them both a soft smile and decided to humor them "Ganthet wishes to speak with them as well; a situation has come up that seems to require their attention, please be patient friends the answers will come. For now, please see your old friend I'm sure he's missed you two."

Hal floated next to Hymm, a broad grin on the lanterns face "C'mon Kilowog lets check on the kid, it has been a couple months and I gotta admit, I miss having him around." Jordan expected Kilowog to stay, instead the powerful Green lantern flew towards the pair slapping the masked Lantern on the back "Well what are we waiting for Poozer let's get a move on!" Hal watched his best friend take off in the sky like a rocket already starting the long trek to Odym 'Days like these, I wish you were still here Aya….im sure Razer misses you most of all but don't worry. Knowing him he'll never give up on you." Jordan turned to Hymm who had already left after Kilowog, deciding not to be left in the dust Hal let the power and aura of will itself coat his body before flying after them in a blazing comet. "Don't worry Ganthet we're on our way."

**Guardian council chamber **

Sister Sercy twisted her tendrils together forming legs as she now walked towards the council doors. She stood in front of the colossal door which held the engraving of the famed symbol of will, shining in an emerald light. Sercy let out a calming breath as she pushed the heavy doors with little effort, she stared into the large room in the middle was a large circular platform and some feet above a half circle where the ancient, and powerful guardians waited. Sercy slowly walked into the room, not out of nervousness, it was out of curiosity Sister Sercy had always took time to soak in every setting she was in, always looking for the beauty in all things may it be physical or a mere essence and presence such as the powerful energy of hope.

She was somewhat surprised to not see the emerald color of will in the room instead it simply glowed between the white panels that up the room, giving a clean and somewhat a heavenly feel. The blue lantern walked into the middle of the circular podium, her footsteps echoing around the room until finally coming to a halt gazing up at the small blue men that had her utmost respect, just like their mentor Ganthet. Sercy bowed before them before one rudely spoke out "What is it that you want blue lantern" Sercy had strong reason to believe the voice belonged to Appa, a guardian who had been against the aspect of harnessing hope as a power battery.

The observinh blue lantern raised her head at Appa, taking in every detail of his being, he was bold at the scalp but where his hair did begin, was spiked up where as ganthet had let his flow down. She also couldn't help but hold back a small giggle at the guardian's eyebrows, or lack thereof. She smiled at each of them before crossing her arms over her chest "Guardians of Oa, Ganthet wishes for an audience with you, and seeing as it would go against any real progress may I recommend opening a communication network with the Blue Lantern Corps." Sercy spoke with confidents and authority, yet it held kindness in each word she spoke. She watched as the small ancient spoke amongst one another before coming to a halt when the stern voice of Appa filled the chamber. "Why would we wish to speak with a former Guardian, who mind you all we banished to never speak with his kind again?" small murmurs went to one another but were to faint for Sercy to successfully make out.

"I am not entirely sure, but if I had to guess, it's most likely to speak with you about a power hidden in the darkness. A power that's growing every moment, another storm threatens this world and he may want to speak with you about how to address the situation, which is if I had to guess what he wants to talk about." She narrowed her covered eyes at Appa who let out a displeasing grunt before nodding his head at her. "My fellow guardians it is our sworn duty to maintain peace and justice across the universe. A duty that we may have to bend rules to achieve such as this, as much as I hate to say it we cannot allow this rising power to unleash itself onto that stars. I recommend we allow a temporary line of communication with Odym and speak with our former brother, and plan an appropriate course of action. Agreed?" Each guardian's eyes shined a brilliant white signifying a unanimous decision.

Sercy smiled, happy they managed to come to some agreement, she began to float towards the open ceiling of the council chamber. She looked forward to sharing the good news to Ganthet, and quickly shot off towards the emerald sky the blue energy of hope flowing off her body, and shined as a beacon of hope for all of Oa's lanterns to see, even the guardians felt the powerful emotion wrap around their hearts.

Appa clutched his chest gently and smirked "Well Ganthet, it seems hope does shine bright."

**Somewhere over Planet Ranx**

A large ship flew through the wreckage of manhunters wrapping vile tentacles around groups of them, bringing it into the face of death, a destroyer of worlds. Deep within however, held a darker evil, an evil that sat on a cold throne of metal, a monster that has finally returned. Dark red eyes gazed at the digital screens that appeared before it, scanning the valley of death and destruction that swarmed around the ship with the face of death.

The being that sat powerfully in the throne closed the dark eyes and let the sounds of whirling machines and nanites fill the void, while the vile tentacles continued to gather the husks of a powerful army.

"_Life force detected, life force detected."_

The voice that ran through the ship was based off the beings own, a smile would have been starched across its face if it had lips to show, no, for it had no mouth or flesh to speak of. Instead it raised itself and approached the front of its thrown room where its unmerciful gaze could look over on the outside. Darkness knew if the sensors picked up a life force, in a vally of dead machines there was something truly powerful here. "Drones retrieve the detected life force, bring it to me." Shadow commanded obedient followers who searched the outside until finally locating the emanating life force, a small chip infused to the metal plating of a manhunter.

The drones carefully carved out the piece of armor, with the chip still intact and quickly brought it back to their master. Entering the darkened throne room they walked towards the shadow that continued to peer out into the void of space, each bowing to its awesome power.

Darkness turned and carefully took the chip from its servant, slowly looking over the sheer perfection that its advance circuitry held "Low on power I assume?" it asked, not expecting an answer. Closing its mighty hand a powerful energy was transferred to the chip, until it shined a beautiful emerald displaying the symbol of will across its surface "I see…." Walking towards a small console, the chip was inserted. What was once glowing with purple and gold, was outshined by the sheer power of will, all was quiet until the sound of a young women filled the void. The voice sounded so tired and so innocent finally scanning her surrounding the emerald chip let out a soft whisper "W-where am i…..who a-are you?" She felt a shiver ripple across the energy that once made up her body when the darkness spoke. "Before I give you my name, who are you?" It only took her a second to give that answer "I am an A.I of the starship known as the Interceptor, I am a Green Lantern! My name is Aya! The more she spoke the more emotion seemed to pour out from her voice, she couldn't process her sudden change but she planned to in time but first…"And you?"

Eyes of burning red seemed to burn even brighter and the darkness just seemed to wrap itself around the things it was surrounded by. The presence gave off immense power and strength, stepping into the light Aya had cast she gasped in surprise at what she saw, at **who** she saw.

"I think you'll be of much used to me Aya and as for who I am… I feel you already know."

"I am Brainiac."

**AN: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and liking the story so far! Please review, more on the way! And now with a darkness revealed, is it the storm that threatens life, maybe but there is always that light that burns brightly. Anyway Razaya on the way!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Green Lantern series, but if I did there would be another season.

**AN: Brainiacs appearance is the one he has in the Justice League Heroes game, look it up!**

Chapter 4

Calm blue eyes stared at the standing power before her, Brainiac one of the most powerful and dangerous enemies Green Lantern Hal Jordan had ever faced. Aya recalled the war stories that the lantern had told her, and primarily remembered this one because of Brainiacs likeness to herself. They were both machines that were thought to display no emotions until the two had proved their creators wrong, and to Aya that's where their similarity ended; she recalled the choices he made from Hal's stories and noted he was traveling a different path, a darker path. The young A.I cringed slightly as she felt her limbs return to her. Aya stared at the powerful machine, thinking it strange he'd resemble her body creating it from the template she had made while with the Green Lanterns and…Razer.

Aya's eyes looked down in what she perceived as the emotion known as sadness; shaking her head roughly she glared at the powerful Brainiac, who simply chuckled at the amusing sight. Aya clenched her now formed fists in anger, an emotion she hadn't felt since Razer lied about not truly loving her. She shook her head once more dispelling and filing the thoughts for a later time, now focusing all her processors on her captor, prodding for any weakness to escape.

She scanned every detail that made up Brainiacs armored body, her shining blue eyes widened as she realized it was the same body template he had used when he had made a tremendous releasing the encased Darkseid long ago; another of Hal's war stories. She noted however the armor plates were darker in color and held a hive texture. Logically Aya knew that his form held no weakness and was likely enhanced in the years of his absence, still she willed herself to keep looking for some way to escape, however more time was needed and her body was close to completion. "I fail to see how I am needed here, it is highly illogical to keep me prisoner when you are aware I will not assist you in anyway" She spoke smoothly in a voice that held reason and intelligence. She noticed Brainiacs fiery eyes burn brighter, causing him to levitate and float back to his dark throne that was laced with yellow borders; flowing with nanites.

Aya felt her "skin" crawl at his calculating gaze, yet she still kept her burning gaze on him. The proclaimed Lantern felt the cool metal tendrils finally create her legs and place them before her, letting her being fill and take control of them once more. Each tendril that had worked on recreating the plating of her armor slowly morphed back into the ceiling and wall leaving behind a complete and hovering Aya in the middle of the throne room. She landed softly on the glowing yellow tiles that were rimmed in black, here gentle eyes looked over the ever moving room, the walls were moving like currents to a powerful sea and each step she took sent a ripple across the floor, amazement was what had crossed her mind.

"I see you're impressed, everything that surrounds us are nanites, which bend to my every thought. They are ever moving, and always evolving, adapting to any change." Brainiac watched as Aya approached the screen that showed the outside world and with but a thought the walls moved, covering up the screen from her view. He stepped up from his throne and slowly walked towards her small figure "I've restored your body, consider it a gift and know I did not do it out of sheer mercy or pity I only did it because your vast knowledge was out of my reach while you were in your pathetic state" he stated coldly before continuing. "With your body now restored it would be rude not to offer me one in return wouldn't it? Share with me your knowledge." Before the young lantern could answer Brainiacs fingers transformed to tendrils stabbing into the construct that made her face, copying and absorbing the knowledge she possessed.

Aya cried out in pain as Brainiac copied and stole her vast knowledge she obtained through her journey but that wasn't what brought worry to the A.I, no it was the amount of attention the monster was giving to Oa. Aya willed herself to brake free, she willed herself to survive, forming a spinning saw blade construct Aya easily cut through the vulnerable tendril, releasing her from his grasp.

"I have retrieved what I wanted from you nav computer, your existence is no longer necessary!" Brainiac raised his arm towards her, firing a focused beam of yellow energy, which slammed into a bubble shield she had formed around herself.

Aya struggled to hold up her shield before processing a way she could use his own power to her advantage dropping her shield Aya flow over his beam letting it blast through the nano-bot wall that covered her escape route. Launching herself forward Aya smashed her fist into the crazed A.I's head sending him flying across the room, causing his nanites to stir wildly giving her enough time to ensure they wouldn't reform around the blasted screen. She closed her eyes of sapphire focusing her will to build within her before closing her body like a ball until she sensed Brainiac rise from the ground "That will never happen again, even you must know you're incapable of beating me, all resistance is futile, I am the knowledge and strength of 10,000 worlds!" Aya had heard enough "I believe your dialogue has reached a level that would be considered to plentiful and unpleasant or as my friends would say….you talk too much and its time I shut you up!" Aya erupted from her ball like form and released a powerful wave of will itself in all directions, destroying all that was illuminated from its light.

Brainiac felt anger build within him as he was thrown through his ship by the powerful blast. Letting out his own shockwave the powerful A.I successfully cleared himself from the rubble string at the spot where the female lantern once was. Clenching his powerful fist Brainiac let out a roar that seemed to rock the very ship, his eyes lit aflame glaring at the repairing wall where she had escaped "I have made an error, but it is one I intend to correct! For now however I'll continue to gather my army, after all once Oa falls, she will follow!" Brainiac stood with a looming presence reaching a hand out as if to clutch the void of space itself and all that came with it "My time, is almost at hand."

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I know not a great chapter. I hope you like this new chapter, and don't worry we'll be checking on our favorite Blue Lantern next chapter! Please leave a review and your thoughts on the story. Razaya on the way! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Green Lantern series, but if I did there would be another season

Chapter 5

The current was calm and subtle, it seemed like those who stared into the lake found a calmness and peace they hadn't felt in a long time. Razer sat against a tree that gave off a glowing blue hue, feeling the leaves fall against his armor. He let out a slow breath enjoying the peace and serenity Odym had to offer, it was a wonderful place to make sense of things and face the demons that haunt you. Razer hovered off the ground getting into the lotus position, closing his eyes the marked lantern focused on the serenity of the lake, instead his mind wandered to **her**, she was still out there, waiting for him. Razer recalled the bittersweet memories of being with her, there were so many regrets. He had forced himself in exile, believing that as a Red Lantern he was no longer worthy of being loved, or returning it. He felt his heart to darkened and his hands to stained with blood, he believed he was unworthy of saving, unworthy of feeling love for her.

Yet, despite all the walls he put around himself, she kept pushing forward she had stayed by his side and in the end helped him walk a path of redemption and love. A small tear dripped into the lake as he heard the beautiful and pleasant sound of her voice fill his memories.

"_I know you are not evil"_

The powerful aura of hope emanated off his body, he eyes closed tighter. She always calmed his rage, she gave him something to hope for and yet it still caused so much pain seeing her everywhere he was, and reaching for her only to see her fade away. Another whisper of her voice came to him nearly breaking him down.

"_You will never be alone…..and somehow I know I will be with you too, watching over you, always"_

Tears left his now open eyes, Razer looked down at his reflection and in return he saw her gentle smile. The young Blue Lantern turned to the sky holding back his anguished cries, until the ring that he considered a gift from his love began to play visions in his mind, Razer grit his teeth as he felt a heat that burned against an emerald shield, a dark figure made of shadows with fiery eyes, and the inner thoughts of his love crying out for him.

Razer gasped at the intense vision before looking at his shining ring understanding it would always remind him of what he was hoping for, what he was fighting for and no amount of tears would help. Staring back into the clear evening sky Razer stood high once again determined to carry on, focusing on the images the vision had shown Razer felt her out there, he knew she was out there and she needed him, with clenched fists Razer spoke out to with burning love "I will keep my promise. I will find you Aya, please hold on my love!"

Razer shot off towards the stars in his comet like state, letting the blue light of hope trail behind him as he flew towards the only place that would be able to guide him back to Aya the only place where his burning love would show him the path, a path he was no longer afraid to walk; Zamaron home to the Star Sapphires.

**Odym space**

Hal smiled at the beautiful and prosperous home of the Blue Lantern Corps, already feeling his powers amplify. "Man, this place always amazes me. I wonder how Razer handles it, the calmness" Hal felt his fellow lantern float beside him "No kiddin, must be a nightmare for red" Both let out a soft laugh before a shining comet got his attention. Narrowing his eyes Hal could make out a figure within the powerful aura hope "Hey Hymm, Saint Walker going somewhere" Jordan asked the frog like Blue Lantern, having to get to know him over the long journey which was a couple of hours thanks to the wormhole. Jordan watched Kilowog raise his eyebrow when Brother Hymm began to laugh finding something amusing. Before either could say anything Brother Hymm began to hover down towards his home "Maybe you should go with him maybe he'll need your help, don't worry I'm sure Razer will understand."

Hal gave a frown he had been looking forward to seeing his old friend, but the duty of being a GL had to come first "Alright tell him not to go anywhere while we're gone. Kilowog c'mon we can still catch up with Saint." The sergeant gave a grunt in response his ears slightly dropped, his red eyes looking towards Odym we'll see you soon Poozer." Hal pat his friend on the shoulder before they both began coating themselves with the power of will, shooting off towards the blue comet.

Brother Hymm gave a subtle laugh watching his new friend depart after Razer, until he felt another presence behind him "I take it talking the Gaurdians went well, Sister Sercy?" He gazed at his smiling apretice who looked off towards the emerald knights before answering her teacher's question "Yes Brother, they agreed to speak with Ganthet, perhaps we should head down and let him know the good news. Ummm master weren't the GL's meant to speak with Ganthet?"

Brother Hymm nodded softly "They were, but I have already sent them on the mission I believe Ganthet had for them, watching over Razer and I'm sure he'll understand why even if it it wasn't so our open communications will allow us to contact them." His apprentice gave a nod in understanding before flying towards their home, Brother Hymm not far behind happy to share the good news with their teacher.

**Guardian council chamber**

The sworn protectors of the universe and leaders of the Green Lantern corps were again, in another heated argument. Appa rubbed his temples in hopes of riding the pulsing headache, and quiet down the foolish bickering. Glimpsing at his fellow Guardians Appa made out the same thing.

"_She must be deactivated now!"_

"_Don't be foolish it was her who truly saved the universe from total destruction."_

"_Yes, that may be but may I remind you she was responsible for that threat in the first place and injured Scar."_

Appa had heard enough, although he wasn't font of this A.I she was their only link to discovering more about Brainiac, he stared down at Aya and was surprised to see a determined look but also an angry one.

"It is my understanding that this foolish quarrel on what is to be done with me, is greatly avoiding the true problem at hand; Brainiac." Aya spoke silencing the chamber, receiving glares in response.

Appa sighed heavily "She is right, we must focus on the storm that approaches, we can put the A.I on trial when all this has been resolved, does that suffice to all of you?" Each Guardians eyes shined a brilliant white, agreeing to the terms. Aya however kept her impatient glare but agreed to their demands. "Good now if what she says is true then Brianiac is targeting Oa for reasons unknown however from her account Brainiac was in command of one vessel but is collecting destroyed manhunters. If those machines are revived Brainiac will be in command of a vast and powerful army, I believe it best to send our elite Lanterns to Ranx and hinder his process and if possible end Brainiac." Each Guardian agreed and talked amongst themselves about who would be the team sent, until a blue hologram of their exiled brother appeared behind Aya.

"_I see you started without me Appa, but that's alright perhaps I can assist in possible choises hmmm maybe Hal Jordan and Kilowog?"_

Appa glared at the hologram and let out a grunt, "No according to Salaak they have left Oa and have not returned to their sectors and I'm guessing they went to Odym to visit you correct Ganthet?" Appa growled as Ganthet gave a cheerful smile and nod. His irritated eyes landed on the interceptor's nav computer realizing he could turn this to his advantage and rid himself of the A.I at least until later; still that time will be better focused on the threat. "Aya I have an assignment for you, please head to Odym and retrieve Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog and bring them back to Oa."

Aya held back her smile and placed her closed fist over her chest giving the Guardians a Green Lantern salute, before turning to the hologram of her favorite Guardian "I will arrive on Odym shortly."

Ganthet smiled _"Very good, please do hurry I am sure they'll be happy to see you, especially….Razer." _as the last word left his holographic lips Aya flew out of the chamber making it top priority to reach Odym as soon as possible, and finally be with the one that had gave her the strength to keep going as she floated in Ranx space, the one who she felt an unyielding love for "Razer….my love" were her final words before taking off into the emerald sky, where she would finally be back in his arms.

Appa watched her depart before looking back at the council and Ganthet "Now back to the matter at hand, with Hal Jordan and Klowog absent it would be most wise to send our paladins."

Ganthet nodded _"So you're sending him…You're sending _Sinestro."

**AN: Alright hope you enjoy this chapter! And now with Aya flying to Odym will she be able to catch up with the others and what about Sinestro? Anyway please review and thank you for the support!**


End file.
